Life As Renesmee Cullen's twin Sister
by XLibertyChicaX
Summary: Hello. My name is Rosabelle Hope Cullen and I am the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, twin sister of Renesmee Cullen and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okii just to get this out of the way, this is a story that I had posted two chapters of, but the me that I am forgot my email to my other fanfic account and now I had to make a new one. So I have made one and I'm going to post my story back on. Please enjoy and sorry for the mix-up.**

***I do not own shirtless Jacob, sparkly Edward, annoying Bella or any other people that you may notice are from the Twilight Saga. I do own part of the plot though, but only my own remake of Breaking Dawn.***

"My beautiful daughters," Bella whispered, looking down at her twin daughters Renesmee and Rosabelle Cullen. She loved how much they looked like their parents; Rosabelle like her but with Edward's green eyes from his human life, and Renesmee like Edward but with her chocolate brown eyes.

Edward looked lovingly at his wife and daughters but was interrupted by Renesmee biting Bella. Rosalie quickly took the babies down stairs to where the family was waiting.

_

**Rosabelle's P.O.V. 3 days later**

"Come to Auntie Alice" my Auntie cooed to me from the arm chair. I giggled and clapped and got out of Auntie Rose's arms and attempted to make my way over to Auntie Alice, but fell halfway there.

"That was good Belle. Keep trying and soon you will be walking" Auntie Rose said, picking me up and rocking me back and forth in her arms. I giggled and clapped some more and smiled when Uncle Emmett walked into the room, holding my twin sister Nessie. Jacob was right behind them like always-I swear that boy has nothing better to do. When Uncle Emmett saw me, he gave her to him and took me in his arms.

"How's my little Belle?" he asked throwing me up in the air and catching me. I laughed and clapped my hands-man I do that a lot-in pleasure.

"Okay Emmett, that's enough, Belle needs to eat" Auntie Rose said taking me out of Uncle Emmett's arms and walking into the kitchen, were Grandma was making Mac 'n cheese. She smiled at me and put some in a bowl while Auntie Rose put me in a booster seat at the table.

"Here you go, my little Belle," Grandma said, putting the bowl in front of me.

Just as I finished the delicious bowl of Mac 'n cheese, Auntie Alice came in and said to Grandma, "It's almost time for Bella to wake up," then she walked out with Grandma following her.

I looked at Auntie Rose, confusion in my eyes. She smiled down at me. "Your mommy is going to be waking up soon." She then proceeded to pick me up and walk into the living room where Jacob was holding Nessie as she used her gift. I wish I had a gift, then maybe people would want to be around me like they like being around her.

Auntie Rose set me down with my toys in front of the TV, which had Sonny With a Chance on it. I love that show, it's so funny and you know that Sonny and Chad are going to be together.

A little while after I had started watching TV, Auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Grandma, and Grandpa came down from upstairs. I was confused. Where was Mommy?

I crawled over to Grandpa and reached my arms up for him to pick me up, which he did. He cradled me in his arms while talking to Auntie Rose. "Edward and Bella have gone to hunt, and Bella wants to see Nessie and Belle when she is done." He looked at Nessie then me.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Jacob asked Grandpa, looking at the sleeping Nessie-the lazy butt-and then to Grandpa. I can see how concerned he is about me, note the sarcasm.

"Jacob, she has self control that I have never seen in any newborn." Grandpa said, rocking me back and forth.

"-And," he added, "we will be by her side at all times to make sure Bella does not do anything."

That was the last thing I heard before I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who's reading and to singergurlxoxo & 1xSarahx1for the reviews. And now, chapter 2!

I sighed in Auntie Rose's arms, waiting for Mommy and Daddy to come inside. Jacob was keeping them outside for some reason, and it was making me mad.

"When Mommy and Daddy come?" I asked Auntie Rose. Oh, did I forget to mention that I started talking today and everyone had freaked out about it? It was funny to watch.

"They will come in a couple of minutes," she said kissing my forehead, then Nessie who was in her other arm.

I sighed again and waited, and waited, and waited for what felt like forever, when suddenly Jacob came inside and stood next to Nessie. Shortly after he came in a beautiful woman that I remember seeing walked in, holding onto Daddy's arm.

She gasped when her crimson eyes fell on Nessie and I. "Is that them? They're so big!" she exclaimed looking at Auntie Rose then at Daddy.

"They grow at a fast rate," Daddy said looking at Nessie and me. I kind of zoned out after that because it got really boring and stuff, but I zoned back in when Mommy came over and wanted to hold Nessie and not me. Auntie Rose handed me to Auntie Alice and then held onto Nessie while Mommy got to meet her.

I watched them closely like everybody else, and wanted to know what Nessie was showing Mommy that had her so interested and had Daddy pull her away from Nessie. When Daddy did this it made Nessie cry-the baby-and wail a little.

Mommy told Daddy she was fine and wanted to hold Nessie again, but Jacob didn't really want that so he hovered close. Mommy didn't seem to know why and then, as if something clicked, she started getting mad at Jacob-he probably deserves it-and told Auntie Rose to hold Nessie. She started to walk towards Jacob and he backed up.

It was really funny to watch and I was not the only one to think this. I saw Daddy give a little smirk at Jacob and follow as they made there was outside and into the front yard. Everyone followed and Uncle Emmett made a deal with Uncle Jasper to see if Mommy would snap. Whatever that means.

I looked up at Auntie Alice and asked, "What Mommy doing?"

"Um…your Mommy is uh…having a conversation with Jacob" She was _so_ lying.

I looked back at Mommy and Jacob's 'conversation' just in time to see Mommy pounce at Jacob, but Seth-Jacob's friend-jump in the way, making Mommy hurt him. I started crying into Auntie Alice's shirt as Mommy quickly got off of him and started apologizing right away.

"Shh, it's ok, he is going to be fine Belle," Auntie Alice said while brushing my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2! Reviews please *Puppy dog eyes***

It has been a week since Mommy hurt Seth. Mommy was always apologizing to him, but he just said he was fine and not to worry about it. Mommy still likes Nessie more than me. She didn't say it out loud but I just knew it. But Daddy liked me more than Nessie. He was always holding me and he would feed me and rock me to sleep.

Nessie and I had gotten bigger, too, and that was upsetting the grownups. I didn't know why but Nessie seemed to. In the last week, I had also started walking! It was so much fun and Auntie Rose would smile every time I walked over to her.

Today, I was sitting in the living room on Daddy's lap and Mommy had Nessie on her lap. Grandma and Grandpa were sitting on the loveseat, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper were sitting on the stairs, and Auntie Rose was sitting on the other side of Daddy. Auntie Rose was my favorite Auntie and she liked me more than Nessie.

Uncle Emmett suddenly walked into the room and sat in front of the TV so I couldn't see it.

"Uncle Emmett, move I can't see," I whined at him.

"Mmhmm, that's nice," he smiled at me and didn't move.

"Emmett move now," Auntie Rose demanded, but he still didn't move.

I made a mad face at him and suddenly he was floating and moving toward the stairs. I was so surprised and suddenly Uncle Emmett dropped to the ground. Everyone in the room looked at Daddy, who was looking at me with surprise, so everyone looked at me. I sunk back into Daddy to try and hide but it didn't work very well.

"What the hell was that?" Uncle Emmett yelled.

"Belle has a power," Daddy said smiling down at me. "And it seems to be telekinesis."

Auntie Rose picked me and started spinning me around. "That amazing. Our little Belle has a power."

"Don't ever do that again, Belle," Uncle Emmett said coming up and standing behind Auntie Rose.

"Don't tell her that, Emmett," Grandpa said. "She just needs to learn how to control her power," he walked over to me and healed out his hand. In it was a piece of candy that I love. "Do you want this Belle?" he asked. I nodded and reached my hand out for it, but he took his hand away. I frowned. Why didn't he give it to me? I want it! And when I thought that, the candy went flying out of Grandpa's hand.

"How can she do it?" Mommy asked Grandpa, not taking her eyes off of me.

"It looks like if she wants something, it will move, or, like Emmett, if she wants something out of her way, it will move," he explained.

I giggled. "Let's test that out," I said, and thought of my favorite story book that Mommy reads to Nessie and me every night. It came flying though the open door. I smiled down at it, opened it, and started reading. Auntie Rose set me down on the sofa and the grownups started talking. I didn't listen the rest to the conversation because I was too engrossed in my book.

Suddenly Grandma's cold arms were around me and she was walking toward Daddy's old room. Me and Nessie stayed in that room when Mommy and Daddy wanted to talk to everyone and couldn't take us home. Grandma put my pajamas on while Auntie Alice put Nessie's on. Then they kissed us goodnight, set us in bed, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter today because I got so many reviews! Thanks you guys and the more reviews the sooner the chapters. **

"But Daddy, I don't want to eat eggs for breakfast! I want ice-cream!" I whined as Daddy placed a plate of scrambled eggs and a cup of orange juice in front of me.

"I'm not going to spoil you, Belle, like everyone else has been doing," he replied, raising his voice at the last part so the others could hear. "Now eat this or don't eat at all," he said, turning back to me and then leaving to the next room.

Oh, he thinks he is so clever but I can outsmart him any day. I used my mind and the freezer door opened and cookies 'n cream came my way, a spoon following close behind. I smiled as it landed in front of me. I took off the lid and dug my spoon for one big helping, quickly bringing it to my mouth.

It was so heavenly that I quickly devoured it and went back for a second and a third and a fourth until there was none left in the carton. I smiled down at it but then suddenly looked up to see Daddy and Mommy standing in the doorway. I gulped and quickly grabbed the carton and hid it under the table, hoping they hadn't seen it. No such hope.

"Rosabelle Cullen, what was that all over your face?" Daddy asked in a stern voice and he gave me a stern look. "Is it ice cream?" Oh crap, he knew.

I shook my head. "No!" Ok, I am a really bad liar. I found this out when I broke Auntie Rose's favorite pair of shoes. She asked me if I did it and I couldn't keep a straight face.

"You can't lie to me Belle." What did he mean? "I can read your mind is what I mean," Oh woops, I forgot that little detail.

"Uh, I…I," I stumbled on words which just proved me even more guilty.

"Edward, just let it go," Mommy said, putting her hand on Daddy's shoulder. "I'm sure Belle is sorry, right Belle?" she asked looking at me.

"I am, I am, I am, and I will never ever do it again," I replied with feeling in my voice.

Daddy nodded and said to me, "But I'm not letting you get of that easily. You will not be allowed to have ice-cream for a week and that is final." He walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

Mommy came over to me and picked me up. "You need to obey your Daddy, Belle," she whispered to me and started to walk into the living room. She sat on the couch next to Daddy, who had Nessie in his arms.

I went as deep into Mommy as I could and didn't dare to look at Daddy, because I knew he would be mad at me.

Suddenly Daddy gave a mean sounding growl and I thought it was at me so I shot off of Mommy's lap and ran up the stairs and into Daddy's old room.

I fell on the bed and started to sob. Tears started to pour down my face and soak into the pillow I was holding onto. Daddy didn't love me anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter, more reviews people and maybe another chapter today :)**

**Enjoy!**

I didn't know how long I had been crying, when suddenly a pair of cold arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked up with my tear filled eyes to see my daddy looking at me sadly.

"What's wrong, sweet heart?" he asked in a quiet voice.

I couldn't respond, so I just started to cry even harder. Daddy, taking me in his arms and trying to calm me down, kept asking me what was wrong. Finally I found my voice and said, "You don't love me anymore!" I burst into tears all over again.

"Why would you ever think that?" he said lovingly. I thought about the moment when I heard him growl and a look of understanding crossed his face. "Oh, honey, I was not growling at you, I was just upset with Jacob. I would never do that to you and remember that I will always love you. And, speaking of Jacob," he didn't sound as loving as he said that name. "Thanks to him, we have a guest coming over, so let's go down stairs and join the rest of the family."

"Who is coming, Daddy?" I asked curiously as we started down the stairs.

"Your other Grandpa," he answered, sitting in the seat next to Mommy, who was holding Nessie, of course. "And he doesn't know about you and your sister so just stay on my lap, and he is not food," he added, looking at Nessie.

We both nodded and sat quiet and patiently. Well, Nessie did anyway; I asked every few minutes "Is he here yet?" And they would always say no. When is Grandpa going to get here? I looked around the room and saw everyone trying to look normal. Ha, good luck because Uncle Emmett doesn't look anything close to normal, just saying.

Daddy looked at me and smiled at what I had just thought and, suddenly he said, "And no using your powers," Oh drat.

Another moment and suddenly Grandpa was at the door, and there was a voice of another old person. Then Grandpa and my new Grandpa came through the door and new Grandpa looked at Mommy with shocked eyes. Then new Grandpa looked at Nessie and I. I heard his heart rate pick up by a lot.

"Hi Dad," Mommy said in her bell like voice, seeming to scare new grandpa even more.

New Grandpa said something but I wasn't paying any attention to anything they said because I was to busy staring out the window, looking at Leah and Seth. They seemed to be waiting there, as if something might happen. What, I have no clue.

"Her name is Renesmee Carlie. Renesmee is from Esme and Renée's names, and Carlie is Charlie and Carlisle," Mommy said, looking at Nessie.

I saw tears start to well up in new Grandpa's eyes and he smiled at Nessie. "And this is Rosabelle Hope," Daddy added, smiling down at me. I smiled back up to him and giggled as I looked at new Grandpa.

He smiled at me. "She is very pretty," he said. "Can I hold her?" he asked, unsure.

Daddy nodded and held me out for new Grandpa to hold. He smiled at me and said, "You are a cute little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," I laughed out, patting his shoulder. Shocked, he looked at Mommy and Daddy questioningly.

"She started talking early," Mommy replied to the look. He nodded and looked back at me, rocking me back and forth. I think I'm going to like new Grandpa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing important to say except review:D **

I sighed and rolled over to find the bars of my crib in front of my eyes; I was in mine and Nessie's room. How did I get here? I wondered this as I rubbed my eyes and stretched out my arms.

I stood up in my crib and started to climb out, but stopped when I heard the door open and Mommy's and Daddy's heads popped through the crack in the door.

"What do you think your doing, Rosabelle?" Mommy asked, giving me a stern look, while the corner of her mouth turned down. "I told you I didn't want you climbing out because you might hurt yourself."

I nodded at Mommy, while Daddy came over and picked me up. He took me to my dresser and started to look through my clothes, while Mommy woke up Nessie and did the same. He ended up picking a pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'Daddy's little girl' on it. He helped me change and then got me some socks and shoes while Mommy did my hair into little pig tales.

After Nessie and I were dressed, Mommy and Daddy took us to Grandpa and Grandma's house to get some breakfast.

"Good morning, my little Belle," Auntie Alice said, kissing my forehead and setting a plate of pop-tarts in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, taking a bite of my yummy chocolate pop-tart. I'm not exactly a morning person, but I try to be. Well, a little. Ok, not at all.

Grandpa walked into the room and over to Nessie and handed Mommy the bottle full of blood. Yuck. That stuff smells and tastes yucky.

Grandpa turned to me. "Are you sure you don't want any, Belle?" he asked like he did every time I ate something.

"She does not," Daddy said for me, smiling at me and winking. He does that a lot and Mommy loves it, but I think it's funny. "Really?" He asked me, smiling again.

I giggled and nodded. "Yup-idy yup!"

Every one laughed and I just continued to eat my pop tart and smiling at them. After I was done eating, I used my power to set my plate in the sink and went into the living room. Auntie Rose was sitting with Uncle Emmett and watching TV, and Jasper was sitting on the stairs and then, when Auntie Alice came in, went upstairs.

I sat down and watched the TV tow. What else was there to do? Boy was there more then I could ever imagine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing important to say except review **

I was sitting on Daddy's lap, watching as the sun went to bed and the moon came out to play. I got up off of Daddy's lap and ran to the window. I smiled at the moon and it smiled right back at me. Giggling, I started to dance in front of the window, twirling in an endless circle.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of glass shattering and I stopped and saw that Auntie Alice was standing in the middle of the room, one of Grandma's vases shattered all around her. I looked at Daddy but he was staring at Auntie Alice with a look of horror on his face like he was really scared.

"No," Daddy whispered, looking from Mommy and Nessie to me. "When?" he asked, turning back To Auntie Alice.

"Two months," she replied, standing so still that she looked like a statue.

"What's going on?" Uncle Jasper asked, coming up beside Auntie Alice.

"The Volturi," Daddy and Auntie Alice said at the same time, looking at each other. "Irina," Daddy continued "went to the Volturi and tolled them that we have an immortal child." He growled at this and looked at the now sleeping Nessie.

"But we don't," Uncle Emmett broke the silence that had fallen in the room.

"No duh," Auntie Rose said, whacking Uncle Emmett on the head. I giggled and started to dance again, twirling and doing little jumps. I was having so much fun that I didn't even notice the words that everyone was saying to each other. Suddenly I was no longer twirling and I found myself looking at Daddy's golden eyes.

"Now's not the time for dancing Belle," Daddy said in a voice that sounded like he was scared. Why was Daddy scared? "Because bad people are going to be coming and I don't want you or Mommy or Nessie or anyone else to get hurt by them." Oh, well that makes sense, I guess.

I looked around now and I didn't see Auntie Alice or Uncle Jasper. Where were they? I looked up at Daddy, wanting him to answer my question, but he just looked at Grandpa and then nodded.

"I think we need more vampires," Grandpa exclaimed, catching everyone but Daddy off guard.

"What do you mean, dear?" Grandma asked, looking at Grandpa.

"We need witnesses," Grandpa explained. "We could find old friends and asked them to just be here, they don't have to fight." And the rest was blah, blah, blah.

The next thing I knew, I had to say goodbye to Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Emmett, and Auntie Rose, because they were going to visit people and ask them if they would come here. It was a teary goodbye, well for me it was. I didn't want to let go of Auntie Rose, but I knew I had to.

"I'll be back soon," Auntie Rose assured me. "I promise." She gave me one last kiss on the forehead and then the door closed and everyone was gone.

Daddy held my tight and close as he and Mommy walked back to our little fairytale house. Mommy was holding Nessie, who was still sleeping, and she was talking to Daddy about asking Jacob and his friends to help us with the bad people, who Daddy said were called the Volturi or something like that.

"Good night," Daddy whispered, kissing me on my forehead before going to kiss Nessie.

Mommy came over and leaned over the crib. "Good night my little Belle," she said, and she gave me a kiss too. I smiled up at her and she smiled at me to before her and Daddy let the room. I thought about all the stuff that had happened today. So, all my aunties and uncles were gone along with Grandma and Grandpa. Tomorrow was really going to stink like blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the little longer wait, but I've been busy this week. Again, review and I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and a long time ~^_^~**

_I twirled around as the rain started to fall, drenching my blue dress and brown hair. I didn't care, though, because I was having fun. I suddenly stopped twirling because I felt like I was being watched and I didn't like that feeling._

"Rosabelle," a voice whispered into my ear. I turned, but there was no one there. "Rosabelle," the voice said again. I turned around and again there was no one there.

"Hello?" I asked in a shaky voice, looking around at the dark field. "Is anyone there?" I didn't here a reply, but what I saw was the scariest thing I've ever seen. Seven cloaked figures stepped out from the forest, there ruby red eyes looking at me, all eyes holding a feeling that I didn't know. "Who-who are you?" I asked, starting to back away.

"Rosabelle," the voice that I had been hearing now came from the cloaked figure in the front. "It is so nice to finally meet you," he said, lifting to reveal a head of long black hair and pale skin to go with his ruby eyes. "I am Aro. Do not be afraid child," he said as I got ready to run.

"We will not harm you, young one," said another man from under his cloak. His voice sounded old and tired, but still vampire like at the same time.

"We just want to ask you some things." Aro smiled at me, but something about his smile scared me more then having all the vampires there.

"I ha-have to go and find Daddy," I turned and started to run away from them, but was held back by two stone cold arms. "Let me go!" I started to scream, kicking my legs as hard as I could, but it didn't help; the vampire was too strong.

"Now, now dear little Belle," Aro soothed, brushing my hair away from my face, "we don't want to hurt you, but we will have no choice if you do not be a good little girl." I used my power and a tree branch suddenly came off of a tree and hit the person who was holding me.

I quickly jumped out of his arms while he was preoccupied and ran with all my strength to the woods. As I neared them, they started to move away from me and then Aro and the others were in front of me.

"I warned you, Rosabelle," Aro's voice was full of pity, but it wasn't real. He nodded to the other dark hooded vampires and they started to come closer to me.

"No!" I yelled, but knew it wouldn't help. It was too late. They had me.

I sat up, sweat on my forehead, and looked down at myself. I sighed in relief, it was only a nightmare. I smiled and turned to look at my room, but I was shocked and scared to see a lady with curly red hair, ruby red eyes and pale skin standing there, looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep the fright out of my voice. "What are you doing in my room?"

She started walking toward me and I cowered into my crib. "I am Emmy," she said, smiling at me a sweet and real smile. "I am here to help you, Belle," she stopped in front of me and reached her hand toured me. "I am your aunt."

I was shocked and it took a minute for that to its way into my small head. She had just said that she was my aunt, but was she telling the truth?

"How are you my aunt?" I asked, standing up in my crib and walking toured her.

"I am your Daddy's sister," she replied, patting my head. "You look so much like him, you know?" she asked suddenly. "You have his green eyes from when he was human," she had a far off look in her eyes as she said this, like she was remembering a time long ago.

"You look like Grandma Elizabeth," I said, remembering the picture that Daddy had showed us of his Mommy and Daddy.

"Why, thank you Belle," she laughed, smiling at me again. The smile disappeared and she looked serious now. "Belle, this s not real, I'm not really here. My power is to give people dreams and I am giving you this dream because I have something very important for you to do."

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"I need you to get away from your Mommy and Daddy; pack up a couple pairs of clothes and come to were I tell you. Do you want to do it?" Emmy asked, looking at me and letting me know that it was my choice.

"Yes, Auntie Emmy," I nodded my head up and down.

"That's good," she said, smiling at me. "Do you know where the river creek stream is?" I nodded and she continued. "Ok, so I want you to go there and I'll be waiting. After you get there, you and I are going to go on a little mission to help everyone."

"Mommy and Daddy and Nessie and everyone?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone. Okay Belle," she looked out the window, "I have to go now, but you remember what I said. Don't think about it around your Daddy, ok?" I nodded again. "Alright sweetheart, I'll see you soon," she got up and kissed my forehead and then I woke up, looking at my now light room.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've got the sniffles :(**

**Anyway, review please**

When Daddy came to get me the morning after my Aunt Emmy had talked to me, he asked if I was ok when he saw a nervous look on my face and felt me shaking.

"No, not at all Daddy," I answered to quickly.

"Belle," Daddy's voice was calm, but a little impatient. "What is wrong love? You know you can tell me," he used his power to try and pick up on anything in my head, put I didn't think about Aunt Emmy.

"Nothing at all Daddy," I insisted, moving past him to my dresser. "Now you need to leave so I can change."

"Your so stubborn, just like your mother," Daddy rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving me to get dressed. I looked through my little dresser for a minute, looking for something that would be good for traveling. I finally came across a pare of heavy duty pants, a long sleeved shirt and a little jacket. I dug in my closet and pulled out my hiking boots and slipped them on too.

"Belle, are you almost done?" Mommy's voice asked from behind the door.

"Almost done Mommy," I called back, sliding out my back pack and starting to fill it with random clothes.

"Well, hurry up," Mommy's voice was impatient. "And when your done, come down to the kitchen and get something to eat," Mommy added.

"Oki," I called back, zipping up my pack quietly. After packing a hair brush and a few hair things into another spot in my bag, I slipped it into my closet and stared down the hall to the kitchen, were Daddy was making Nessie and I breakfast. All through breakfast, Daddy kept looking at me and I would try and avoid looking at him.

(Later The Same Day)

Right now Mommy, Daddy, Jake and Nessie were talking to the Denali coven about Nessie and the Voly, but no one said anything to me or about me. I was really sad that Daddy had forgotten me and started to cry a little as a snuck out of Grandpa and Grandma's house. I ran all the way back to me, Mommy, Daddy and Nessie's house and got my bag. I stopped by the kitchen on my way out and got some food, stuffing it into another bag that I had.

I started out, walking to were Aunt Emmy had tolled me to meet her last night. I walked for what I think was about ten minutes when I finally came to the spot. I looked around, looking out for the woman I had seen last night in my dream, but I didn't see her anywhere.

"I'm here Belle," came a sweet melody like voice from near by. I turned and saw the same lady from last night. "Hello sweet," she said, coming and giving me a hug.

"Aunty Em, were are we going?" I asked, not wanting to waste any time.

"We are going to Italy," she said, holding out her hand. "We are going to visit an old friend of your father and mine."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sick you guys. I'll be going to the doctors tomorrow, so sorry if I don't update. And I'm hopefully going to be leaving to go to New York for a week Sunday if I don't feel too bad. Anyway, please review it :)**

Edward's P.O.V.

"She's wonderful Edward, but where is the other little one that she showed?" Carmon asked me, looking around curiously.

"Belle, come here sweet heart," I called into the other room. There was no response and I could not hear any thoughts from the room either. "Rosabelle?" I called again, this time walking into the dining room.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked coming into the room.

"I can't find Belle," I replied not looking up from my frantic searching. "She's not here," I said in a barely audible voice.

"Where Belle?" Nessie asked from Carmon's arms.

"What is it Edward?" Tanya now came into the room followed by Kate and Eleazor.

"I can't find Belle," I stuttered out taking a seat in one of the many chairs, suddenly feeling tired. "I knew I should have been watching her," I said to myself.

"What do you mean?" Bella came up in front of me, a scared look on her face. "You could not have known that something would happen to her."

"There was something wrong with her this morning when I went to get her up," I started, "She looked like she was thinking hard about something but I could not understand it. I asked what was wrong but she just said it was all fine…" I stood up abruptly and turned to Jacob. "Jacob, I need you, Leah and Seth to sniff out around the forest and ask Sam and his pack to help."

"Will do," Jacob said nodded and he rushed out of the house.

"Bella," I turned to her, "Can you get back to the cottage and see if any of Rosabelle's things are missing?"

"Of course," and with a gust of wind, Bella was gone.

"What can we do to help Edward?" Kate asked coming and rubbing me arm.

"Carmon, could you stay here with Nessie while the rest of us go out and smell out the area?" I asked looking at her. She nodded. "Eleazor, Tanya can the two of you go north and east," they nodded and were gone in a flash, "and Kate, come with me," Kate nodded and he left the house to search for my little angel.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

"So, who are friends in Italy?" I asked Auntie Emmy. "How will they help Daddy, Mommy and Nessie?" "You'll just have to wait until we get there," Auntie Emmy replied giving me a smile. "Now you need to be off to bed little one, we have a big day tomorrow," she added giving me a kiss on the forehead like Daddy usually dose.

"Aunty Emmy, I miss Daddy," I whined, feeling tears starting to fill my eyes. "When will this be over?"

"Soon sweet heart, very soon," she trailed off, gave me one last kiss and left me alone. I lay there for a few moments, waiting for sleep to find me but until it did, I was thinking about what Daddy was doing now that I not there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating, but its here now. Please continue to review you guys **

(Bella's P.O.V.)

"I just can't believe it," I said to myself again, wringing my hands and pacing back and forth. "Why would she just suddenly decide to up and leave?"

"Bella, love, none of us could see this coming," Edward tried to comfort me, but nothing could comfort me.

"My baby's missing," I sobbed out, throwing myself onto the couch. "It's my fault," I said suddenly after a minute of silence. "If I treated her with love like she deserved, she would still be here."

"Bella, this is not your fault," Edward soothed, cradling me like a baby. Before anything else could be said, Jacob and Seth burst into the house.

"Bella, I've got some news," Jake said sitting next to Edward and I on the couch. "There was another scent around were we lost Belle's. It was god awful," he added, cracking a smile.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked seeing his face trying to figure something out.

"I know that scent, but from were?" he pondered out loud, setting me down.

"Jake," I turned to my best friend, "Where did you lose Rosabelle's scent?" I asked in a voice full of worry.

"The stream down about four miles from the house," he replied giving me a sympathetic look.

"The perfect spot for someone to be if they didn't want me to hear their thoughts," Edward thought out loud. "But I still can't believe that I didn't hear her leave."

There was a sudden noise and all of us jumped, looking around for the cause. Edward took his phone out of his pocket and a look of shock came to his face. "Alice," he mouthed.

I quickly grabbed the phone from his hand and answered it, saying in a frantic voice, "Alice. Where is she?"

"I-I don't know, I could not see her," Alice whispered. "Whoever she's with knows about our powers though," she added, "Because there doing everything in there power to try and hide her from us."

"She's with someone?" If I were still human, I would have broke down crying. Edward wrapped his arms around me and calmed me. "Can you figure out who?" I asked, this time in a calmer voice.

"It could be anyone, but I do know one thing," she added.

"What?" I waited impatiently.

"The Volturi are no longer coming," she said from beside me.


	12. Chapter 12 Final

**This is the last chapter. Then next story will be called "Rosabelle Cullen's life in the Volturi" **

"Are we there yet?" I asked in a sleepy voice. It had been a couple of hours since Auntie Emmy had woken me up and I was still tired.

"Almost sweetie," she turned to give me a quick smile that tried to hide her annoyance. "Is there anything you would like?" she asked.

"Candy," I answered, "But I can get it myself," I added using my power to get the candy from the back seat. "Yummy," I smiled as I popped a skittle into my mouth.

"You have a very useful power, you know?" Auntie Emmy asked.

"Daddy told me that I was special," I grinned then frowned. I missed my Daddy so much and he didn't know were I was, did he? "Auntie Emmy, does Daddy know where I am?" I asked giving her a questioning look.

"He does sweet heart," she replied not taking her eyes off of the road. "And he wants you to be, you just had to leave for him to notice it. If you hadn't left, then your Daddy would have been holding you back from helping."

"But Daddy says he knows what's best for me," I brought my eye brows together, trying to make out what she was saying.

"But even dads make mistakes." That really got me thinking. Did Daddy make a mistake? I didn't have time to answer this question because Auntie Emmy said, "We're here." Auntie Emmy got me out of my seat and we started walking around, turning only when we came to a ally way that led to a dead end.

"Well, if it isn't Emmy," came a cold voice from behind us. I quickly spun my head around, Auntie Emmy still holding me, to see two dark figures coming toured us.

"Hello Felix," Auntie Emmy said with a slight smirk on her face. "How have things been? Good I hope?"

"Very," the Felix guy answered. "We have gotten rid of the clan in France, the one who had been causing some trouble."

"I see," Auntie mused. "Well, is Aro here? I have someone for him to meet," she gave me a smile that only made me a little more afraid.

"And who is this?" the other cloaked figure asked, taking down his hood to revaile a boy that didn't look very much older then Seth.

"Felix, Alec, I'd like you to meat Rosabelle Hope Cullen." There was another smirk on her face as she said this. "Belle, I'd like you to meet Felix and Alec." Both of them gave a little bow and Alec also gave me a sweet smile.

"H-hi," my voice was shaking a little as I spoke, which caused me to blush.

"Let's take her to Aro," Auntie Emmy ordered, now walking to the end of the ally.

"But there's nothing there," I said in a confused voice and a confused look on my face.

"There is a way down, don't worry," Alec gave me a reassuring smile and I believed him for some reason. When we got to the end of the ally, I saw what he had been talking about. On the ground in front of us was a hole in the ground, covered by a lid.

"Here, Alec you go down first and catch Belle," Auntie Emmy ordered, while Felix opened up the whole. Alec nodded and jumped down the whole really fast. "Ok Belle, I'm going to drop you down there," she turned to me, "but don't be scared, Alec is down there and he's going to catch you."

"Ok," I nodded my head. I was still a little scared as she dangled my body above the whole, ready to drop.

"Ok, drop her," Alec's voice said from below. Auntie Emmy gave me a quick smile then let go. I felt the air rushing past me and was tempted to cry out but before I could, I had been caught and was looking into the smiling face of Alec.

"Thanks Al," I smiled at him.

"I'll always be there to comfort you Rosabelle," he assured me just as Auntie Emmy then Felix came down.

"Keep going," Felix ordered, walking in front of all of us.

"Come here dear," Auntie Emmy said, taking me in her arms. I was sad to have to leave Alec and I saw that he was a little sad to. "Alec, you stay behind us," she instructed walking after Felix. Alec nodded and started to walking behind us.

After a little while of walking, going through dark halls and one really nice room with a pretty human lady—I could tell by her scent—we made it to two really big doors, which Felix pushed open.

There was a pretty and big room on the other side of the of the door. There were a lot of vampires on there all standing to the side exit for three who were sitting on big seats in the middle of the room. The one on the right had really blonde hair and looked a little mad, while the one on the left had brown hair and looked really old and bored. The one in the middle I remembered from my dream.

"Aro," I whispered, causing him to look at me with a curious and friendly look.

"Hello Emmy," Aro greeted looking at Auntie Emmy for a moment before his eyes found there way back to me. "And who might this be?" Aro asked her.

"This is Rosabelle Hope Cullen," she said this again with a smug look on her face and this time it was in her voice as well.

"Oh my," Aro looked like a little kid at Christmas. "It is in deed. Hello little miss Rosabelle," he greeted, coming up in front of me.

"My name Belle," was all I said, hiding my face in Auntie Emmy's hair.

"Oh I see," he said. "My dear little Belle, would you mind giving me your hand?" he asked. I looked up at him and saw that he looked very eager. I timidly stuck out my hand, which he took with a smile then he was suddenly in a trance like thing.

"What he doing?" I asked Auntie Emmy, who was looking at Aro hopefully.

"He can read your thoughts from all your life," she said with a smile.

"She is an amazing little girl," Aro gushed like a little kid, giving me a big smile. "She will be very useful to us. Jasmine," he called and a moment later the pretty human that we saw came rushing into the room.

"Yes sir?" she asked in a heavy Italian voice. I new because I had seen a movie where they were in Italy and the people talked like her.

"I would like you to take charge of Belle," he pointed to me. "If you need anything, ask one of the guards to get you it," Jasmine nodded. She walked toward me, a smile on her face and opened her arms for me.

"Come here, sweet heart," she cooed. I reached my arms out as well and she scooped me up. "Say goodbye dear," I turned one last time to Auntie Emmy.

"Goodbye," I said giving her a little wave, which she returned. "Bye, bye," I waved to the rest of everybody in the room before Jasmine walked out of the room. Before we were all the way out of sight, Alec gave me a big smile. I gave him a smile back before I was out of sight. Hmm, I think I might have a little crush on him.


End file.
